<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>While Away by PaddieCake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048346">While Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddieCake/pseuds/PaddieCake'>PaddieCake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cold and Cruel, Self-Absorbed and Narcissistic [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddieCake/pseuds/PaddieCake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories that don't really fit in with the rest of the series :3</p><p>Ch. 1 is a kidfic about tag. </p><p>Ch. 2 takes place sometime after Claire is born and is able to talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cold and Cruel, Self-Absorbed and Narcissistic [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first part is the Hargreeves playing tag for the first time, they're maybe seven or so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"The rules are simple: we choose who is 'it', and then whoever gets tagged next is 'it'." Three  said, standing up tall as she explained the rules of 'Tag'. She had seen some children playing it after a mission, and she asked about it. It sounded fun so she decided to teach her siblings about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-how do we tag someone?" Two asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah we don't have any tags." Four added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… you just touch them I think." Three said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So why isn't it called 'Touch'?" Five asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know!" Three snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I guess I'm it?" One asked, brows furrowed. It would make the most sense, he figured, since he was usually the leader in training, and he was Number One, so he should be first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, we decide by chance. They taught me a rhyme, so we all have to put our feet in a circle, and whoever I land on after the rhyme is 'it'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not random." Five piped up. "Depending on who you start with you can choose who you end on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three let out a huff and puffed her cheeks "It worked for them!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of them definitely used it to their advantage, that's all I'm saying. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be random." Five said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could fight it out?" Two suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seven doesn't know how to fight." Six pointed out by pointing to their sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok… I don't really mind." She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four let out a loud groan. "This is supposed to be fun, I don't want to fight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if we get a piece of paper and cut it into seven smaller pieces, then write 'it' on one, and whoever picks </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> paper is 'it'." Six suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is already taking so long we only have twenty minutes left." Three said, stamping her foot </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four jumped up "Why don't we just go in order? And whoever is the last person tagged gets to be 'it' next game! So if One is 'it', and he tags me, and then free time ends before I tag someone, I'll be 'it' next weekend, and that way it ends up being random at the end!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm ok with that." One pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of c-course </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are!" Two said gruffly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One blinked "Well now you're 'it'." One said tapping Two's shoulder before scrambling away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two stood there for a second as everyone else scattered. He swore before racing off to catch </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seven blinked as Two passed right by her, slower than her siblings to get away. She raced in the direction everyone went in, so she had a chance to be 'it'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two grumbled as he looked around for any of his siblings. He spotted Seven, but he didn't tag her. She'd have trouble keeping up with any of them and he didn't want her to feel bad about getting tagged so quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spotted Four unlocking the door out into the yard. Four looked at him with wide eyes, flung the door open and sprinted out into the courtyard. Two didn't think it was fair, Four had longer legs and took much bigger steps. He could almost keep up with One's long strides no problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four was halfway down the yard when Two picked up a pinecone off the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ow! What the heck?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tag, you're it!" Two called, racing back to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can he </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?" Four asked standing there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Help me Four."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to look at the lady, neck bent at an odd angle, and flinched, racing back inside to get away from her. If he didn't look at them he could pretend they weren't there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least until they started talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Focus, focus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you seen which way Two went?" Five asked, appearing in front of Four. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four blinked at him once. "Uh, that way, I think. Hey, does throwing things at people count?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five shrugged "Probably, seems pointless if we didn't include all methods of contact."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh, ok. Tag, you're it." Four said, booping Five's nose and running as fast as he could, cackling all the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a second before Five realized what he'd done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well played." Five muttered, looking around, Four had already disappeared, so Five blinked away to the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you see Two?" Seven asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but he tagged Four." Five said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five looked at Seven, trying to calculate the probability of her gameplay. It would buy him more time to strategize a bit. And it looked like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be 'it'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… So Four is it?""</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you're it." He said, tapping her shoulder and blinking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seven stared at the space Five had been in, feeling excitement bubbling up inside of her at being tagged. It quickly turned into anxiety, and she took one of her pills to calm down. She took a few deep breaths, knowing Three and One had started going upstairs, and she could hear Four yelping loudly from the other room, meaning Five probably blinked in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came running out, skidding to a halt next to her, gripping her arm to steady himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other a little awkwardly, though Four didn't let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where did Five go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought he was in the room with you? You yelled."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four shrugged "Ghost popped up." He said, squeezing her wrist before letting go. Seven supposed maybe he was laughing, then? Or maybe the ghost was ugly. She didn't really know much about them, Four liked to be secretive about them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Oh!" She added, eyes wide as she realized she could tag Four. "Five tagged me before he left!" She said, tapping Four's shoulder. "Now you're it." Seven smiled and ran away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I was already it!" Four called, but Seven was glad he seemed amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe I got tagged again." he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Upstairs, or Six is in the library probably." Four said, rushing in the direction of the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nearly stumbled into Pogo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful Master Four." He said, patting his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four shivered a bit, nodding as he walked away from Pogo. As soon as the chimp's back was turned he stuck his tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He went into the library and spotted Six right away, sitting on one of the most comfortable chairs reading a book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're not even trying!" Four exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to be it." Six said looking up at Four. His eyes got big and started to water, and Four sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well fine, then." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he tagged Six anyway and ran away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six just wanted to read. He was tired and he didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to play right now. He had been hoping to sit and read until Three had suggested the game, and now he was forced to chase after his siblings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why couldn't they have done this next week?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six sighed. Then again, he supposed he didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to chase after them. Six wriggled in his chair to get more comfortable and continued reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five  minutes later the alarm sounded for the end of free time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two and One were shouting at each other, and Three  was standing there near tears, complaining about how they couldn't just play the game right, arguing with Five 5hat her way would have been faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where have you been?" Seven asked creeping up from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The library." Six said simply, realizing that Four was nowhere to be seen. "Where did Four go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three huffed "He said he didn't know who was supposed to be 'it' when we asked him and then went to his room." She said rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So we s-s-spent the last five m-m-… The last bit of our free time trying to figure out who was 'it' and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six blinked, gripping his book tightly. "Oh… Well… l… may have been it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One sighed loudly "Who tagged you?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six shrugged, already feeling bad for implicating Four. "I said I didn't want to play! He just didn't care."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, of course it was one of you guys." Three said, stamping her foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't me!" One, Two, and Five said simultaneously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok, maybe he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind</span>
  </em>
  <span> of upset Four had wasted some of his reading time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Four finally came downstairs they berated him for tagging someone who didn't want to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Twice! That's half of me!" Four said flailing his arms as they stood at the bottom of the stairs for training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well now you can't be 'it' next w-weekend." Two said, pushing at Four.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good! I said it wasn't fair anyway!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation ended as Reginald came to the stairs, and the group quieted down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six reached out and squeezed One's hand, and Two patted Four' shoulder, and then they were racing up the stairs, no longer worried about their game.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luther tagged Diego first because it was in number order and to shut him up.</p><p>Also surprise second chapter of this series today, yey!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flower Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Claire is asked to be flower girl!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick shout out to the person I vibed with about Claire not enunciating Klaus' name properly.<br/>--<br/>Also platonic 'I love yous' for the win.<br/>--</p><p>Also this is just saccharine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Uncows!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus glanced at his niece, eyes narrowed at her. "You're lucky you're cute, ma'am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sandwiched his face between her pudgy hands, and he closed the gap between them to kiss her nose. She giggled and rubbed her face.  "So, what did you want?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Out please." She said, pointing to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Out? Out! You want to go out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I guess we need to get some shoes on those feet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shoes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boots or sneakers?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Snick!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus nodded. "Sparkles or dinosaurs?" Klaus asked, holding out two pairs of sneakers. She had several pairs of shoes, but it was woefully small compared to her mother and uncle's closets. Klaus thought it was criminal, but with how quickly she was growing out of her clothes they all agreed not to go crazy on her wardrobe until she could fit into them for extended periods of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claire stared intently at the shoes, and Klaus already knew exactly where this was going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One each </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One pair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One each." Claire said with a mischievous look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One </span>
  <em>
    <span>pair</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One each!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really, Ben? Don't encourage her." Klaus said, turning to his brother</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She can't even hear me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Claire looked the other way Klaus flipped him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the phone rang and he put the shoes down to answer it. "Yellow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Klaus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jules! What's going on?" Klaus asked, watching Claire look at both shoes before running up to him with both pairs. "Wedding planning woes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus liked Devon, he was really good for Julian, and despite their first meeting being </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>awkward, they were pretty good friends now. Klaus was incredibly happy for them. When Julian had first called to tell them he was proposing, he was pretty sure he </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had also threatened to fight Devon if he said no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Claire had scolded him for suggesting it, so Klaus promised he wouldn't).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Devon said yes, so it was irrelevant).</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woe?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's like 'sad, bear'." He told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jule sad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please tell her I'm not sad." Julian said, laughing on the other end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus assured her of just that, and Claire gave him a thumbs up, clapping her sneakers together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually I wanted to talk about her." He said. Klaus was intrigued now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good things, I hope? Did she pull your hair the last time she saw you?" Klaus asked, giving Claire a fake glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared back at him by scrunching up her whole face and trying not to laugh, before thrusting the shoes at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One minute, bear." He assured her, taking one pair of shoes from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we realized we don't have anyone who can be a flower girl, and Devon thought it was a cute idea if she was." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had asked Klaus if he wanted to be part of the wedding party, and while he was flattered he has siblings who deserved it more than Klaus did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also he was still traumatized from Allison's wedding and didn't want the stress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julian had laughed when Klaus told him so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're just trying to get free labor out of us. I'm onto you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sus." Claire said, gasping, and Klaus nodded at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very sus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julian laughed "She just has to throw petals. It's not like I need a new usher or anything because Devon's brother broke his leg…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus shook his head. "Fucking knew it." He said, and Claire gasped loudly. "Don't repeat that, it's a very bad word."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claire nodded seriously, but Klaus knew he didn't have to worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I'll talk to them when they get back. And I'll be your usher. I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>ush</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that's a word, Klaus." Ben said, and Klaus stuck his tongue out at Ben.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julian snorted "I have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ush</span>
  </em>
  <span>moth faith in you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I love you, you know that right?" Klaus said after a full minute of wheezing laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too. Also one of you will probably have to help Claire down the aisle, and I'll let you know what the groomsmen and bridesmaids are wearing so Allison or Patrick can match." He said very quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I take everything back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have one of them call me later." Julian said, laughing as he hung up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus kneeled down to be eye to eye with Claire. "So, you want to be part of a secret team?" He asked as mischievously as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Out…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus sighed, putting her shoes on her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be on a secret team." Ben offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Ben, you're the only one who hasn't betrayed me today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until they were back home that Klaus realized he had, in fact, put Claire into two different sneakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claire was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> fancy, she had on a pretty dress, and a crown made of flowers that kind of made her head itchy, but she only scratched at it a little. She had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> important job after all, and she had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>focused</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had a basket full of very pretty flowers and she was supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>throw them</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>floor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Daddy said that the mess was ok this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uncle Klaus said it would make the 'eye-ul' look pretty when Julian and Devon walked down it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claire didn't know why they didn't get a nicer </span>
  <em>
    <span>rug</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of making a mess. But she also liked making messes, and if she didn't have to clean it up she was going to make the </span>
  <em>
    <span>biggest</span>
  </em>
  <span> mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready sweet pea?" Daddy asked, and Claire nodded very seriously. She took a fistful of flowers and tossed them as hard as she could. Then she looked up at daddy. "Good job."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She beamed, and then tossed another fistful of flowers, giggling as they floated down to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was very careful to make sure the basket wasn't empty until they got to the very end, and she dumped all the rest of the flowers on the floor by tipping the basket over. Daddy picked her up and said she did a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> job. But Claire was tired, and yawned while saying "Thanks". </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't know weddings were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> exhausting, and she took a nap in daddy's lap. When she woke up daddy, mommy, and uncle Klaus were all standing and talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, morning Claire bear." Uncle Klaus said, but she was still sleepy so she just waved. The adults laughed a bit, but Claire didn't hear anything funny. Maybe it was a 'big person' joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fell back asleep in her special seat in the car, sitting in the back with uncle Kalus and probably uncle Ben. When she woke up again they were at a fancy building.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you are! Have a good nap?" Mommy asked. Claire nodded, clinging to the front of her dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Flowers?" She asked, hoping she had done a good of a job as she thought she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you threw them so well!" Mommy said, and Claire smiled, clapping. "We're going to have a party now, ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claire's eyes widened. "Me?" She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good they were having a party for her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's for Julian and Devon. To celebrate their wedding." Daddy said. Claire sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you've been spending </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too much time with your uncle." Mommy said in a way that sounded like she was angry </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uncows!" Claire agreed, suddenly realizing she didn't see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's talking to Julian, want to go say congratulations now that you're awake?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claire nodded, scratching her head. "Itch." She said, the flowers on her head were uncomfortable now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mommy kissed her cheek, and said when they were sitting down she'd take the crown off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got to Julian and Klaus, Claire squealed excitedly. "Grats!" She said to Julian, who smiled big. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, and thank you for being such a big help!" He said, waving at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claire smiled back, because she was glad she had done so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then mommy helped remove her flower crown, and uncle Klaus put it on his own head, and Claire made sure to tell him he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty which made him happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was dancing, and while mommy and daddy danced, she got to dance with uncle Klaus, who kept making fun of uncle Ben's dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>biggest cake</span>
  </em>
  <span> Claire had </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen. She was very upset that she couldn't go over and eat it right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry Bear, we'll get cake." Uncle Klaus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thrust out a pinky, because she wanted him to promise. He hooked his pinky with hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept his promise, and before too long Claire was sitting on mommy's lap eating cake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it was time to go home. Claire had a lot of fun, and a</span>
  <span>s she got tucked in by her parents, she hoped they would get married one day so they could have another party. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>